


Sunset

by darkfusionx



Series: Pieces of My Heart [7]
Category: drabble - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Love, Original work - Freeform, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkfusionx/pseuds/darkfusionx
Summary: This is about a couple who have been together for so long. Now, they have hit a rough patch. One of them yearns to make things work.





	

HOW COULD YOU?!  
You doubt my love?  
You think I don't love you.  
You say 'I want us to be how we used to be.'  
But you and I both know that we can't go back.  
Back then we were young and silly.  
Loving each other every minute of the day.  
Now, we are older.  
A little wiser.  
We both wear our battle scars-  
Across our chest.  
We've been through this for years.  
Shed so many tears.  
It seems life has passed us by,  
While we move in slow motion.  
Baby, how can we move on, if we're still living in the past?  
Can't change what happened.  
We need to try.  
So take my hand and we can walk into the sunset together.


End file.
